


补档-归路

by baijiezi



Category: baijiezi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baijiezi/pseuds/baijiezi
Kudos: 19





	补档-归路

23  
贺崊的唇渐渐上移，贴到陆笙笙的嘴角，陆笙笙想要侧头避开，被贺崊的手钳制住下颚，他被迫启开唇，贺崊带着压迫性的吻便落到他的唇上。

‘轰’的一声，陆笙笙的脑子彻底炸开，他被动地承受着贺崊的亲吻。

感觉到对方湿滑的舌挤开自己的唇齿，在唇舌间来回搅弄，他下意识地想要将之推出去，舌尖抵上变成了与对方的纠缠不休，贺崊的吻热切又绵密，完全不给陆笙笙喘息的余地，Alpha信息素的味道将他整个包裹住，对陆笙笙这种毫无经验的Omega来说，无异于致命的催情剂。

他们越亲越激烈，唇舌纠缠间，陆笙笙被迫大口大口地吞下俩人混合在一起的唾液，还有大半顺着嘴角滑下，沾湿了他的下巴，又不断滑向脖颈，像是快要溺毙一般，他无意识地抱紧身上的贺崊，不敢放开这唯一的浮木。

当贺崊终于放过他的嘴唇，亲吻绕过耳后根，落在那最敏感的腺体上时，陆笙笙浑身像过电一般猛地一震，理智终于稍稍回笼，用力推开压在身上的人。

毫无防备的贺崊被他推得摔倒在座椅下面，陆笙笙迅速推开车门爬出去，他腿软得几乎站不住，红着眼睛蹲到地上，双手揪住自己的头发，……他到底在干什么？

十分钟后陆笙笙给张子丘打了个电话，把地址告诉他让他过来送贺崊回去，然后拦了辆出租，逃似地离开。

35  
这就是睁着眼说瞎话了，明明就是蓄意地勾引。

陆笙笙刚脱了上衣，赤裸的胸膛一片白花花的，晃眼得很，氤氲的水汽蒸得他一张脸通红，灿若桃花，贺崊轻笑一声，伸手一勾，把人带进怀里低头吻住他的唇。

他的手指在陆笙笙颈后的腺体处轻轻按压，陆笙笙难耐地发出呻吟，尽数消弭在相贴的唇齿间，很快就浑身发软，被贺崊压在墙上，毫不招架之力地被动承受着他炙热缠绵的深吻。

“宝宝……”

喘息的间隙，贺崊痴迷地呢喃，陆笙笙皱眉，有些不满这个称呼，轻推他：“你看清楚，我不是你的宝宝。”

“你就是。”

贺崊把人捞回怀里，又一次吻下去，信息素全开，铺天盖地而下，霸道地侵蚀着陆笙笙的理智，让他再无心思纠结这些有的没的。

亲吻越来越炙热，周身的温度不断升高，最后的关头贺崊还是停了下来，唇齿移动到陆笙笙的颈后腺体处轻轻摩挲，感受着身下人不自觉地战栗，依旧有一点犹豫和不确定：“……真的要做？”

陆笙笙张着嘴大口喘着气，一双湿润的眸子直勾勾地看着贺崊，轻笑声：“你什么时候变得这么绅士了？想做就做吧，不过我第一次，你轻一点……”

贺崊的拇指慢慢摩挲过他满是水光的红唇，眸色忽沉忽明，哑声道：“好。”

Omega的身体分外的敏感，即使不是在发情期，贺崊的几根手指进去，搅弄没两下就冒出水来，根本不需要润滑的东西。

陆笙笙贴着贺崊低声喘气，身体很快准备好了完全接纳他。

那是Alpha与Omega最本能最契合的原始交配，陆笙笙在不断的撞击中，嘴里吐出破碎的带着哭腔的呻吟，他浑身发热，信息素交融、身体交缠，重重刺激叠加在一起几乎要将他逼疯。

贺崊双目通红，将陆笙笙扣在自己的身体与墙壁之间，支撑着他身体的重量不断地进出占有，是身体上的快感，更是心底几近爆发的爱欲，这个人终于再一次完全地属于他。

身体相接处一片黏腻，最敏感处的那一团软肉被不断撞击，即使不在Omega的发情期，生殖腔也快要因为过于激烈的刺激而打开，最后的关头，贺崊到底没有一冲到底，生生忍住，退出一大半才发泄出来，瘫软在他怀中的陆笙笙同时尖叫着，交代在他手里。

贺崊慢慢从陆笙笙的身体里退出来，带出的黏液沿着陆笙笙的大腿根滑下去，滴在地上形成小小的一滩，分外的淫靡，陆笙笙软得站不住，还在不停地喘着气，贺崊抱着他坐进浴缸里，开了热水给他冲洗身体。

当手指再次进入敏感的后穴，陆笙笙才轻轻瑟缩一下，哑着嗓子问他：“你干嘛？”

“帮你弄出来，”贺崊亲着他的嘴角安慰他，“别紧张，很快的。”

陆笙笙的眼角发红，累得手指都抬不起来，只能靠在贺崊怀里任由他动作，心里却有一点不舒服：“……你刚才干嘛不标记我？”

刚才就差那么一点，他甚至已经做好了生殖腔完全打开的准备，贺崊却在最后关头退出去，这让陆笙笙觉得很扫兴，甚至忍不住胡思乱想些有的没的。

“你不怕怀孕吗？”

陆笙笙一愣，犹豫之后，轻轻嘟囔一句：“怀就怀呗。”

真怀上了贺崊的孩子，想想也还不错，反正他已经铁了心要跟他在一起。

贺崊笑着摸了摸他平坦的小腹：“想什么呢，你还要念书呢。”

“那也可以标记的啊……”只要事后吃药就不会怀上，这点常识陆笙笙还是有的。

“等下次做好充足准备再说吧，嗯，等你到了发情期再说。”

贺崊压低声音，在陆笙笙的耳边低语，陆笙笙被撩得下身隐隐又有了抬头的趋势，下意识地夹住腿，闷声抱怨：“你别再说啦！”

“好、好，不说。”

洗完澡，贺崊把陆笙笙抱回房间，把四仰八叉躺在床中间、睡得正香的小胖子挪到一侧，俩人才能并排躺上去。

陆笙笙侧身窝在贺崊的怀里，轻捏了一下小胖子的脸，嘴里嘟囔：“我们还是晚点再生吧，生个这么调皮的得烦死去，睡觉还得把床给他让一大半。”

贺崊笑着把陆笙笙的手拉回来：“你别捏了，把他捏醒了又是一顿哭，有的你受的。”

“不捏就不捏。”

陆笙笙翻身面对着贺崊，双手抱着他的脖子缠上他，对这个姿势很是满意，贺崊很无奈：“你这样我怎么睡？”

“抱一下怎么啦？”

陆笙笙仰起头又去亲贺崊的下巴，贺崊顺势咬住他的唇，压着他翻过身去，又是一个缠绵悱恻的深吻。

一吻过后，贺崊低声呢喃：“没怎么，睡吧。”

陆笙笙舔了一下嘴唇，高兴地往他怀里拱，贺崊拍拍他的脑袋，给他把被子盖好，他其实很乐意被陆笙笙这样缠着，从前就已经习惯了，他们分开好几年，陆笙笙还能重新回到他的怀抱，在他怀里安稳入睡，他才是更舍不得放开的那一个。

这一晚陆笙笙又做梦了，这一次的梦境却有一些特别，甚至难以启齿，在梦里他发情了，全身像火烧一样，他和他的Alpha激烈缠绵，他的Alpha进到他身体最深处，就像之前在浴室里贺崊做的。

不同的是当他的生殖腔被一再撞击之后，就已彻底地为那个人打开，那个人在他的身体里成结、标记，完完全全地占有他。

梦里他和他的Alpha爱得难舍难分，被标记时那种极致的快乐和幸福是他从未感受过的，只是当他极力想要看清楚对方的脸，又似乎怎么都不能如愿，他很不甘心，为什么会看不到，为什么想不起来，不应该的，他不应该忘掉的。

43  
贺崊以最快的速度把车开回去，停车时陆笙笙已经快要坚持不住，整个人蜷缩在一起不停地颤抖，双腿交叠着难耐地磨蹭着下半身，满脸的潮红，眼里神色涣散，车子里全是浓郁的Omega信息素的甜香味，饶是贺崊自认定力一贯不错，身体也不由地跟着燥热了起来。

好在陆瑾绵睡得沉，没有被影响，贺崊先把儿子抱进房间里安顿好，再回到车内，本想把陆笙笙给抱出来，却被他给拽下去，陆笙笙的身体整个缠上来，湿润的唇舌在他的下巴上舔来舔去，下身贴着他胡乱地磨蹭：“哥，我想要……”

短暂的犹豫之后贺崊低下头，吻住陆笙笙的唇。

陆笙笙在贺崊怀里软成一滩水，难耐地溢出甜美的呻吟，身体热得快要烫化了，Alpha和Omega的信息素交融在一起，是最催情的春药。

贺崊的手心贴着陆笙笙滑腻的腰肢摩挲，一寸一寸地滑向股后，他的后穴早已经湿透了，正不断张合着渴望着被疼爱，贺崊的手指一抵上去，便迫不及待地被含进去，紧致地包裹住，一再地绞紧。

但是不够，这还远远不够，陆笙笙难耐地扭动着腰，贴着贺崊小声讨饶：“哥、哥，快一点……”

贺崊动作迅速地解开俩人的裤子，将陆笙笙抱坐到自己身上，硕大的性器抵住湿热的穴口，轻轻磨蹭一下，再长驱直入。

陆笙笙仰着头，大口喘着气，嘴角又不断淌下的口涎，神智已经完全不清醒了，只渴望着被他地Alpha好好疼爱。

怕他不适应，贺崊先缓缓动了几下，这样的力度对已经发情的Omega来说显然远远不够，陆笙笙难耐地扭着腰：“哥……”

贺崊不再忍了，挺动着青筋暴起的性器，开始用力冲撞。

反复地碾磨，不断撞击着最深处的那一团软肉，陆笙笙的嘴里不停发出黏腻的呻吟，颈后的腺体也被贺崊叼进嘴里，太过刺激的快感在全身流窜，肉体迸发的渴求却还是觉得不够。

生殖腔被一再凶狠地撞击，快感如潮水一浪比一浪更高，时隔三年再次经历发情期的陆笙笙很快就坚持不住，尖叫着泄了身，生殖腔大开，贺崊想要退出已经来不及了，硬到几乎要爆炸的顶端冲进去，被卡在炙热的甬道里再不能退缩。

他闭上眼睛，按住陆笙笙的后脑与他深吻，继续挺动身体，在这一刻，俩人同时感受到又一次成结标记的甜蜜与痛，到最后被一股一股的精液打进生殖腔时，陆笙笙终于再忍不住泪水满面，激动得几乎昏厥过去。

稍稍平静下来之后，贺崊缓缓从陆笙笙的身体里退出来，温柔地吻去他脸上的眼泪，草草收拾了一下黏腻的下体，抱着陆笙笙下车回屋。

陆笙笙的第一轮潮热才刚刚过去，马上就会有第二轮，今夜还长得很。


End file.
